Broken Magnet
by JS Interval
Summary: Cuando Miku y Luka, dos apasionadas amantes, se ven obligadas a separarse, prometen que se encontrarán algún día ya que son lo más importante para la otra. Tras cuatro años se reencuentran sin si siquiera haberse buscado. Tanto ellas como sus vidas han cambiado, y ahora se preguntan si vale la pena revivir un romance que les trajo tanto dolor. ¿Puede un imán roto atraer algo?
1. Mariposa de reencuentro

Hola, aquí Interval. Hoy (en Japón) es el octavo aniversario de Luka, así que decidí esforzarme un poco y hacer esta historia. Hace meses que no escribo nada, así que las formas narrativas pueden parecer algo…raras. A esto se suma que escribí desde los puntos de vista de Miku y Luka a la vez sin recurrir al "POV".

Sé que el titulo suena mal, pero es una historia bastante…curiosa. Siempre quise escribir sobre Magnet, pero no hallaba como hacerlo, así que espero que disfruten de mi versión de secuela para la canción. Tendrá tres capítulos, pero para su tranquilidad, el resto está listo. Aunque el dos y el tres aún son borradores, así que puede que los termine y suba durante la semana.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media, Internet Co. Ltd., AH Software y 1st Place. (De cierta forma esto es un spoiler, jaja). _**La historia sí me pertenece, si deseas publicarla en otro sitio por favor pide mi consentimiento primero, o mínimo, dame los debidos créditos.**_

* * *

 **1\. Mariposa de reencuentro**

 _Atráeme a ti, como lo haría un imán…Incluso si un día nos separamos, nos volveremos a encontrar. Ya te he tocado, no puedo retractarme, y está bien que así sea…Ya que tú eres lo más preciado para mí._

—¿Uno…dos…? No, cuatro…han pasado cuatro años desde que me atreví a compartir semejante frase con lo que pensé que era…y sería…el amor de mi vida… —La pelirrosa suspira frente al espejo. —Déjalo ir, Luka…deja ir ese recuerdo adolescente, ella no va volver a ti, y tú tampoco tienes la forma de volver a ella…

Resuena un golpe seco. Es un puñetazo de frustración contra el espejo tras un monólogo que se repite cada cierto tiempo en la vida de Luka, una mujer de 24 años actualmente empleada en el rubro del modelaje.

—¡Aaaagh…maldición! Soy tan estúpida… —Revolviéndose los cabellos intenta sacar el enojo hacia sí misma. Suspira nuevamente, esta vez como si estuviese liberando una gran carga de sus pulmones. —¡Bien! Es hora de ir a trabajar.

Sale del baño, se arregla y se dispone a salir. Pero da un leve giro y regresa. Ha olvidado el perfume; una mujer madura como ella no puede olvidar un punto de encanto tan crucial como ese, aún si todo lo que logre atraer sean…hombres…

Levanta su muñeca izquierda para ver la hora, el episodio lamentable de la mañana le ha costado un leve retraso. Mira dubitativa la parada del bus y la estación de metro que se encuentra a metros de su apartamento. Al final opta por parar un taxi, ¿qué más da? Que lo pague la agencia, después de todo ahora es una modelo importante.

En la parada del bus una joven de cabellos aguamarina termina de bajar sus maletas de un bus. Mira a su alrededor algo confusa y cansada, acto seguido saca su celular para revisar una dirección. Mira el complejo de apartamentos y la estación de metro, luego gira y encuentra otro edificio de apartamentos. Es más antiguo que el que ha visto segundos atrás, pero es el que concuerda con la descripción.

—¡Miku-chan! —Una voz masculina joven la llama desde la dirección en la que debe ir.

—¡Ah, Len! —No alcanza a decir nada más debido al amistoso abrazo que ahora la envuelve. —Ha…pasado mucho tiempo…

—¡Ah, esto…n-no es lo que parece! Quiero decir…no era con esa intención…yo ya…superé el rechazo a mi confesión en preparatoria… —Len se revuelve los cabellos rubios de la nuca nerviosamente mientras intenta explicarlo todo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿En…serio? Qué bueno… —Miku le devuelve una sonrisa neutral para luego susurrar. —…es poder superar cosas de preparatoria…

—C-Como sea…¿vámonos? Rin ya ha preparado el almuerzo… —Continua Len mientras toma dos de las tres maletas de Miku. —Debo reconocer que ha sido raro ver tanta comida en una sola olla…¡Pero no es que me moleste! Porque ahora estaremos juntos de nuevo...como en esos tiempos…

—Gracias…—Dice mientras toma la su última maleta, moviendo con la mano libre sus mechones aguamarina.

—No es nada…pero, ¿cómo es que tu padre ha accedido a esto?

—Está enfermo…tanto que mamá decidió volver para cuidarlo. Realmente no sé en qué estado está, tampoco es que me importe ahora, pero mamá me ha dicho que lo mejor para mí en este momento es empezar a hacer mi vida…de nuevo…

—Y-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces… ¡esforcémonos para tener una buena vida como adultos!

Ambos parten hacia el viejo complejo de apartamentos. Al llegar experimenta un leve deja vu al ser contenida amistosamente por Rin, la hermana gemela de Len. Luego de eso es prácticamente obligada a desempacar todo e instalarse en lo que será su nueva habitación.

Originalmente la intención de Miku era alquilar una habitación lo más barata posible para así tener más ahorros disponibles, lo que se traduciría en tener más tiempo para buscar un trabajo más digno que los que ha tenido en los últimos tres años. Pero la vida es caprichosa, motivo por el cual sus nuevos caseros terminaron siendo sus compañeros y amigos de preparatoria…los únicos que le quedaron tras el impulsivo "accidente" que interpretó en la entrada de la escuela en su segundo año. Ambos se negaron a aceptar la cuota original de alquiler, por lo que el trato fue cooperar en el hogar. Y si bien agradecía su calidez y amabilidad, el extraño frío que la llevaba invadiendo desde hace cuatro años parecía no disminuir en absoluto.

Cuando termina la enérgica invasión a su nuevo espacio personal se lanza hacia la cama, girando para poder ver el techo. Hoy su mente está más agitada de lo normal. Le angustia el hecho de empezar una nueva vida…libre. Simplemente suena demasiado bueno para ella, además ¿de qué le sirve tener tanta libertad? Si la única persona capaz de arrebatársela ya no está con ella…y no volverá. Cierra los ojos, dejando que un recuerdo termine por dominarla.

— _¡Luka! —Gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia la esbelta figura femenina que se hallaba a un costado de la entrada de su escuela. —Realmente viniste…_

— _Si tú me llamas, yo iré. —Respondió la aludida mientras correspondía el abrazo. Luego acercó su cara hasta el oído de Miku, agregando. —Eres mi dulce mariposa, ahora que te has posado en mí no hay manera de que no vaya hasta ti._

 _Y tras eso no había nada más que decir, solo quedaba soltarse, cogerse de las manos y caminar juntas hasta el parque. Pero hoy Miku tenía ganas de algo más antes de eso, quería hacerlo, en su pecho ardía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y lo hizo. Al separarse cogió la cara de Luka con ambas manos y la besó, y la siguió besando…hasta que los murmullos a su alrededor hicieron que volviera a la realidad. La cara de su novia estaba pálida y sus ojos nerviosos iban de un lado a otro. Le cogió la mano bruscamente y ambas huyeron a paso rápido, como si fuesen responsables de una atrocidad para la humanidad._

Golpes en la puerta interrumpen su memoria, hace pasar a Rin. La rubia le indica que irán a comprar, preguntándole si puede preparar el almuerzo entre tanto. Miku mueve la cabeza suavemente para señalarle que sí, la chica le sonríe ampliamente de vuelta y cierra la puerta. Suspira y se levanta, pensando que ya no tiene caso seguir recordando a Luka, sin importar si son recuerdos buenos o malos con ella.

Cuando el reloj de la oficina marca la hora de almuerzo Luka se encuentra terminando la sesión de fotos de una lencería de temporada…junto a un hombre...La cabeza le duele, últimamente todas las sesiones de fotos sobre lencería de esa marca debe hacerlas junto a un modelo masculino. ¿Eso hará que los hombres les compren los conjuntos a sus novias u amantes? No lo entiendo del todo, suspira involuntariamente.

—¿Está cansada, Megurine-san? —Le pregunta atentamente el hombre sobre el que se haya sentada.

—Ah…no…—Pasan un par de segundos y la serie de flashes a los que ya se acostumbró hace mucho tiempo la inundan.

—¡Bien, terminamos! —Grita el líder a cargo de la sesión. —Muchas gracias a ambos modelos por su paciencia.

Apenas escucha eso Luka baja de los muslos de su compañero de trabajo, al levantarse nota que una asistente ya le está colocando la bata. Con ella ya puesta camina hacia una improvisada mesa de buffet para buscar agua. Mientras se acerca escucha la voz del director de la agencia. Lo mira de costado para luego proceder a comer un par de galletas.

—¡Ah, director Kamui! Que oportuna visita, ¿quiere ver las fotos? —Le pregunta amistosamente el fotógrafo.

—Por supuesto... —Se encorva un poco para mirar la pantalla, como hoy lleva el cabello suelto varios mechones morados se escapan hacia adelante. —…Veamos si la extensión de la sesión ha valido la pena…

Pasados unos minutos vuelve a tomar una postura erguida, acto seguido recorre el set con la mirada. Al encontrar su objetivo le susurra un par de cosas al fotógrafo, este y un par de asistentes se alejan de la pantalla del equipo en que antes han estado viendo las fotografías.

—¡Luka!, ven aquí ahora! —Grita con voz firme, pero no molesta.

—Eh… —Confundida avanza hacia el director. Al llegar nota que este está haciendo zoom a una de las fotografías, para luego señalar con sus dedos su rostro.

—¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?

—¿No le ha gustado ese tipo de expresión para la sesión, director Kamui? —Pregunta tranquila, ya se le ha hecho costumbre que Kamui la regañe cada vez que hace una sesión con una pareja masculina.

—Ese no es el punto…Pero siento que estás demasiado entregada, como rendida ante el hecho de que tu pose está invadida por la presencia de Kyo, ¿Siquiera intentaste alguna postura en la que pudieses sacar a relucir el aspecto dominante que te caracteriza? Porque lo único que me inspira esto es que quieres acabar lo más pronto posible e irte a casa…No es malo, pero se me hace simple…¿Me entiendes?...Hey, ¿por qué estás haciendo esa cara?

—¿Qué cara? —Luka no ha notado en absoluto que su ceño está fruncido y que sus labios se muestran reacios a hacer una expresión que no sea de rechazo.

—Luka… ¿acaso estás cansada de ser modelo? —Interroga Kamui mientras se acomoda los mechones tras las orejas.

—No, en absoluto. Estoy agradecida de la oportunidad que me ha dado, en serio.

—Entonces dime que te está pasando… ¿No te gustan este tipo de sesiones? ¿Es cosa del personal? —Hace una pausa para acercarse más a ella y susurra. —¿El modelo de hoy te desagrada?

—No es eso…es solo que… —Luka corta su frase, duda antes de terminar. —No me gustan los hombres.

—Ya veo. —Responde secamente el director tras unos segundos de crudo silencio. —Si reemplazo todas las publicidades de lencería con hombres por mujeres, ¿estarás bien?

—¿Perdón?

—Tal y como has escuchado, si dejo de emparejarte con hombres ¿podrás volver a tu nivel habitual?

—Eso…creo…

—Dilo sin dudar o no te creeré.

—Sí. Estaré bien si me hace trabajar solo con mujeres.

—Bien. Entonces tendrás que quedarte un poco más hoy, porque una nueva modelo necesita una pareja para promocionar ropa de estación.

—Entiendo.

Tras cambiarse se dirige a la zona de descanso, que tenga que quedarse hasta no es sinónimo de que su agenda esté precisamente llena. Mira el reloj. Podría almorzar, pero no tiene suficiente apetito. Se acuesta en el sofá y suspira, esperando que el director no haya entendido sus palabras de la forma en la que ella las entiende. Mira el techo y comienza a pensar en su primer encuentro con Kamui, cuando era una recién llegada en el distrito.

— _Tú, la que está barriendo. —Escuchó desde uno de sus costados mientras barría la entrada del minimarket en el que había logrado ser aceptada._

— _¿Sí? —Al girarse se topó de frente con un rostro algo afeminado que la miraba con detalle. —D-Disculpe… ¿podría alejarse un poco?_

— _¿No te interesa convertirte en modelo? —Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la cara de Luka con una de sus manos, examinando sus labios y ojeras con sus dedos. —Estás algo…arruinada, pero veo potencial en ti._

— _¿E-Eh? —Luka lo apartó tras reponerse de la sorpresiva pregunta y actitud del desconocido._

— _Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, soy director de una agencia de modelaje, esta es mi tarjeta. Si te interesa trabajar conmigo ve a esa dirección._

— _Yo no…_

— _¡Ah! Pero si vas a aparecer más te vale arreglar esos labios partidos y esas ojeras de oso panda…¡Y tus uñas! Asegúrate de que tengan un largo decente._

Comenzó a reír levemente. Esa sí que había sido una fuerte impresión. Recuerda pensar cosas como ¿aquella persona era un hombre o una mujer?, e indignarse al ser descrita como "arruinada"; si bien por aquel entonces era la encarnación de dicha palabra. Pero aun así decidió intentarlo. Su jefe no expresó problemas, diciendo que "prefería verla trabajando en eso antes de verla pudrirse en un minimarket". El director Kamui resultó ser bastante amable, aunque excéntrico en la misma medida. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo avanzó, y pasó de ser una novata desconocida a una modelo veterana que salía en varias revistas mensuales y semanales.

—¿Te importaría compartir el chiste conmigo, Luka? —Pregunta una voz femenina madura.

—Meiko-san…no sabía que hoy estaría aquí.

—La sesión se hizo más corta de lo que esperaba, eso es todo.

—Como se esperaba de usted…

—Oh, basta. Tú y yo estamos al mismo nivel ahora.

—No, no…a mi aun me falta madurar…sobre todo en lo que respecta a trabajar con hombres…

—¡Megurine-san, necesito que reemplaces a Merli, su sesión de "Bodas de Primavera" se alargó y la agencia que nos contrató no quiere reagendar! —Gritó la subdirectora desde una de las puertas que conectaba la sala con los sets.

—Voy…Ah, Meiko-san, lamento que nuestra conversación termine así.

—No te disculpes, ve y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. —Le dijo amigablemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ser reemplazante de sesiones también era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, pero la temática de hoy sin duda la ha tomado por sorpresa.

—"Exotic Arabic" ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Es para promocionar afrodisiacos importados desde esa parte de Oriente… —Le susurra una de las asistentes al ver que Luka sigue mirando las escasa partes de su traje.

—Agh…

—Esfuércese, Megurine-san, la subdirectora cuenta con usted.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

Y así es como Luka se ve envuelta nuevamente en lo que ya es su trabajo regular. La sesión se retrasa por una serie de motivos, y su dolor de cabeza empieza a aflorar de nuevo. Debido a las constantes interrupciones no puede ponerse la bata, y el aire acondicionado comienza a calarle la piel de una forma para nada agradable. Ve a los fotógrafos susurrar.

—Ahm…Megurine-san, no es nuestra intención retenerla en exceso, pero sucede que para el tipo de producto necesitamos algo más…atrevido.

Luka arquea una ceja, haciendo caso omiso del resto del discurso de los fotógrafos. Está cabreada. ¿Más atrevido? ¿Acaso la sobreexposición corporal en la que se encuentra no es suficiente? Suspira amargamente.

—¿Qué tal esto? —Pregunta al tiempo que se sienta sobre la mesa, pasando a llevar algunos objetos de escenografía al abrir sus piernas. Acto seguido coloca sus manos al frente, exponiendo su pecho. —¿Esto es suficiente?

—¡S-Sí, gracias! —Tras una pausa por pura debilidad masculina el fotógrafo reanuda sus tareas. Luka rueda sus ojos con expresión asqueada antes de hacer una cara que vaya acorde con su pose actual.

—¡Waaah, que erótico! —Escucha desde la entrada, pero no se gira a mirar hasta que el fotógrafo da por terminada la sesión. Al hacerlo nota que el director Kamui se encuentra junto a la mujer de la que ha de haber venido tal comentario.

—Luka, que bueno que ya terminaste. —Dice el director con tono amistoso, dándole una suave palmada en su hombro. —Esta es Lily, es la nueva modelo de la que te hablé.

—¡Hola, Luka, he visto y oído mucho de ti hoy, espero que seas tan interesante como creo!

—Ah… —Luka se lleva una mano a la cien, la chica de larga cabellera rubia que se encuentra frente a ella se ve como una amenaza a su ritmo de vida en la agencia.

—¿Pasa algo, no te sientes bien? —Interroga Kamui al tiempo que posa una de sus manos en la frente de Luka. —Tienes algo de temperatura…¿cancelamos la sesión con Lily?

—N-No…solo necesito descansar un poco, desde la mañana que he tenido dolor de cabeza.

Con su cuerpo nuevamente protegido por su ropa y una manta delgada sobre sus hombros, Luka toma asiento en el sofá de la sala. Meiko ha desaparecido, lo cual no es sorpresa, después de todo aparte de modelo es actriz. Ahora solo se encuentra acompañada por Lily, quien sentada a su lado parece bastante entusiasmada leyendo una revista. Su atención se dirige a ella al escucharla silbar de asombro, al girarse sus ojos se topan con la revista abierta en las páginas…donde salen fotos de ella mostrando un par de trajes de baño de pre-temporada.

—Luka, te ves tranquila pero…¡en realidad eres bastante sex-...aaaagh! —La rubia se ve interrumpida por la revista, que con la fuerza ejercida por la pelirrosa del otro lado ha terminado estampada en su cara. —No te enojes, solo intentaba romper el hielo.

—¿De dónde vienes? No pareces una novata en absoluto.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio el comentario de la revista funci-?

—No.

—Lo supuse. Me echaron de la otra compañía por no cumplir bien los protocolos. El director Kamui me reclutó a los días, diciendo que mi carrera no podía terminar por algo tan estúpido como un puñado de reglas. Su actitud me agradó, así que acepté sin pensarlo mucho.

—Ya veo. —Luka se toca la frente solo para confirmar sus sospechas, la temperatura le ha subido de nuevo.

—Si tienes fiebre, ¿por qué llevas una manta?

—Tengo problemas de circulación…así que a veces mi cuerpo se enfría más de lo normal…

—¡Waah, eso te queda perfecto!

—¡No es algo para reírse!

—Sí, sí, lo siento. —Lily junta sus manos frente a ella en señal de arrepentimiento. —Sabes…tenía otra pregunta para romper el hielo, pero pensé que podía tener el efecto contrario…así que…como tienes fiebre, la haré…

—¿Qué con esa lógica? No tiene sen-

—Eres lesbiana, ¿verdad? —Lily ha cambiado el tono de su voz, al igual que la mirada que le dirige. Está completamente seria mirándola a los ojos. Luka está con la boca abierta, devolviéndole la mirada con ojos confusos y ansiosos.

—¿C-Cómo…?

—¡Ah, así que estaba en lo correcto! Qué bueno…Waah, vaya momento de tensión. —La rubia vuelve a tomar su tono despreocupado mientras cruza sus manos por detrás de su nuca. —Yo soy bisexual, aunque actualmente estoy tirando más por las chicas…Jeje, todo es culpa de ese Café que abrieron hace poco. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? ¡La pasaremos bien, hay un montón de chicas lindas!

—Eh…no, yo no…

—Este es mi número de celular. —Lily no hace caso a la escasa protesta de Luka y pone su teléfono frente a ella. —¿Qué esperas? Muéstrame tu número.

—Ah, sí…

Tras intercambiar sus números Lily comenzó a hablarle del café, de las chicas que más prefería y de varias cosas más que no pudo asimilar bien. Su nueva compañera era una explosión de energía y ego, justo lo contrario a ella. Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que el director Kamui apareció para anunciar que era hora de empezar.

—Luka, será mejor que no participes hoy, podrías empeorar. —Anuncia el pelimorado con seriedad.

—No, estaré bien, no me siento tan mal.

—¡Como se esperaba de mi querida amiga!

—No somos amigas…

—Que poco honesta eres, y eso que esta maravillosa persona te está ofreciendo su amistad.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Solo hagamos esto pronto.

La sesión duró lo justo y necesario, y Luka tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que se había divertido. Lily era una persona realmente graciosa, pero que emanaba cierta madurez. Pensó que probablemente la respetaba por poder llevar tan libremente el tema de su orientación sexual. Cuando se despidieron Lily prometió enviarle un mensaje para comprobar si seguía viva. No la tomó en serio y simplemente partió a casa para hacer la otra parte de su rutina.

Toma el metro, se va a los lugares donde quede menos expuesta. Llega a su estación, baja rápidamente, camina hacia la salida usando las escaleras normales. Da un respiro al llegar al exterior y continúa su marcha hasta el edificio en el que se haya su apartamento. Al llegar se quita los zapatos sin cuidado, igual que la ropa. Se lanza sobre la cama y busca su pijama a tientas, entonces el rugido de su estómago le recuerda que hoy no ha hecho nada más que comer snacks. Busca algo ligero y procede a comer mientras mira por la ventana principal del comedor. Su celular da un leve bip que rompe con la paz de su hogar: es Lily…y un mensaje tan explosivo como ella. Le responde, bromean un rato y se despiden. Se queda observando el chat, que es el único que tiene puesto que la aplicación al que pertenece la ha descargado por insistencia de la rubia. Sonríe.

—Así que somos amigas, eh… —Hace una pausa antes de bloquear el teléfono. —¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tengo a alguien a quien pueda llamar amigo?...Bueno, supongo que nada malo puede salir de esto…

Termina su jornada yendo al baño. Como de costumbre se pasea por la casa mientras se cepilla los dientes para cerciorarse de que todo está en orden. Hecho eso se lanza a la cama nuevamente, esta vez dispuesta a que el cansancio la haga dormirse.

Llegan nuevos días, que se traducen pronto en semanas, y Luka comienza a arrepentirse de decir que nada malo puede salir de aceptar más abiertamente a Lily como su amiga. Su trabajo se siente más ajetreado que antes, incluso en sus descansos. No obstante, ha tenido que dejar de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre que se le ve más alegre que antes. Hoy, como de costumbre, en el descanso de almuerzo la rubia saca un nuevo tópico de conversación.

—Luka… —Comienza antes de enterrar su tenedor en la ensalada que tiene frente a ella. —¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—¿Tipo…? —La pelirrosa la mira confundida mientras se lleva a la boca la otra mitad de su sándwich. —¿De…mujer?

—¿De qué otro tipo podría estar hablando? A mi normalmente me gustan las mujeres mayores….ya sabes, como Meiko-san…¡No hagas esa cara! ¿O me vas a decir que no la encuentras atractiva?

—No es eso. —Lily la mira fijamente, como esperando que revele lo que en verdad quiere decir. —Bueno, no puedo negar que es linda.

—Aaah, me gustaría al menos hacer una colaboración con ella, pero siempre parece estar ocupada… —Hace una pausa para mirar a su alrededor. —…en más de un sentido. Después de todo está prácticamente comprobado que gusta de divertirse con personas más jóvenes que ella…sean hombres o mujeres.

—Meiko-san es increíble... —Es todo lo que atina a decir Luka, quien ha comenzado a notar que fuera de su burbuja depresiva hay todo un mundo de adultos, y que ahora ella está empezando a ser parte de este.

—Gracias por esas palabras, Luka.

—¡M-Meiko-san! —Lily se pone de pie con torpeza, esperando que la castaña no lleve demasiado tiempo escuchando. —Justo estaba hablando de lo maravilloso que sería poder hacer una colaboración con usted…

—Tú eres… Lily, ¿no es así? Tu estilo es bastante distintivo, tal vez podrías acompañarme en alguna sesión en un futuro. Eso también aplica a ti, Luka. —Concluye guiñándole el ojo antes de pasar hacia la puerta que lleva a la oficina del director.

—¡Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué rayos fue eso?! —La rubia se abalanza sobre Luka, zamarreándola por los hombros.

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

—¡Meiko-san te guiñó el ojo! ¡La modelo más destacada de esa agencia te guiño el ojo!

—Ah, eso lo hace desde hace un tiempo. No veo donde está lo increíble. —Continua, apartando a Lily en el proceso.

—¡Eeeh! ¿Eres idiota o algo? Sí, definitivamente eres idiota. Meiko-san te está coqueteando, ¡y desde hace un tiempo!

—Pff…Jajaja, a veces puedes ser bastante irracional con tus chistes Lily.

—Luka, estoy hablando en serio. —Tan pronto como escucha eso Luka se percata de que su amiga ha entrado en su modo de mujer confiable. —No deberías tomarte esto tan a la ligera. Ya te dije que a Meiko-san le gusta divertirse con hombres y mujeres por igual, que te coquetee no significa que quiera amarte…probablemente quiera juguetear con tu cuerpo un rato…

—E-Eso suena bastante…comprometedor, en cierto sentido…

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Como sea, seguiremos nuestra conversación en el Café. ¡Ya cancelaste la salida dos veces, así que ni se te ocurra desaparecer de nuevo! —Y dicho esto termina apresuradamente su almuerzo y se marcha.

Luka mira el reloj, el descanso está terminado. Se da prisa y parte hacia la primera planta, hoy la sesión es en el exterior. Cuando termina queda completamente libre, por lo que decide esperar a Lily en el parque que está sobre la estación de metro en el que han acordado reunirse.

—Tú, la pelirrosa de la banca, ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo? —Dice Lily mientras se echa el flequillo largo hacia atrás, en vano porque un par de mechas vuelven por inercia hacia adelante.

—Idiota.

—¡Que aburrida eres! Pudiste seguirme el juego aunque fuese un poco. Bueno, no importa…el Café es ese de ahí.

Ambas se dirigen hacia el lugar indicado anteriormente por Lily. Mismo lugar en el que Miku ha terminado hace días su entrenamiento como mesera. Aunque no ha terminado de acostumbrarse al excéntrico personal y al ajustado traje. Pero ambas cosas pierden relevancia cuando recuerda que el horario, la paga y la ubicación son demasiado buenos como para simplemente dejarlo.

—¡Miku-chan! Es hora de que aprendas a preparar postres. —Una peliverde de enérgicos aunque algo desinhibidos modales la llama hacia la barra de los postres. —Partamos por uno fácil… ¡Ah! Este lo piden seguido, es una bomba de chocolate, literalmente. Solo tienes que poner salsa, dos bolas de chocolate amargo…¡y bañarlo en chocolate especial hasta que se vea como si una roca gigante bloqueara el resto de la copa!

—Aaaah, y-ya veo… —Miku ha tomado atentamente nota de esto, al igual que lo ha hecho con el resto de las instrucciones, pero no ha terminado de entender a qué se refiere con "roca gigante".

—Y eso es todo por hoy.

—¡¿Eh? G-Gumi-san! ¿Solo me enseñará a preparar uno?

—Eres una novata, ya aprenderás el resto. Aunque si me llamas Gumi-san de nuevo puede que no dures demasiado aquí. —Una sonrisa amenazadora acompañada de un tono igual de violento le hielan la sangre por un par de segundos. Sí, definitivamente no podrá acostumbrarse a la excentricidad de la gente de este lugar.

—No te preocupes Miku-chan, yo era mucho más torpe que tu cuando llegué y pude lograrlo. Solo hace lo mismo que haga Gumi y estarás bien. —Una chica de cabello rosa pálido le da una palmada de aliento en la espalda antes de partir a coger órdenes.

—No sé si IA es confiable o solo idiota…

—Puede que sea un poco de ambas, pero eso es precisamente lo que la hace linda, ¿no lo crees? —Desde el mesón que conecta la barra de postres y lozas con la cocina una chica de cabellos violáceos le hace tal comentario mientras le extiende un plato. —Es una orden para la mesa cuatro.

—¡Sí, Yukari-sa…! —Hace una pausa para mirar su reacción, viendo que esta hace una cruz con sus brazos. Sonríe y parte hacia el destino del plato que lleva ahora en su bandeja. Se corrige mentalmente: puede que no sean excéntricos…solo, particularmente amables.

—¡Ah, darling! —Escucha Miku a su espalda mientras deposita la orden en la mesa. Es la voz de Gumi. Siente un escalofrío por el tono dulce y coqueto de la voz. —¿Mesa para dos? Es raro que vengas acompañada aquí…Eeeh, así que es tú mejor amiga… ¡Jajaja, lo ha negado en tu cara!...Ah, son el mejor duo cómico que he visto…No te preocupes, ¡nos aseguraremos de darle un buen servicio también!

Lily y Luka toman asiento en la última fila de mesas de la ventana, que cuenta con asientos acolchados en vez de sillas. Una vez instaladas la pelirrosa la interroga. Así se entera que la chica peliverde es una de sus "chicas favoritas", y que si bien coquetean desde hace un tiempo no están saliendo. Luka suspira, reconociendo que Lily le lleva bastante ventaja en lo que respecta a vida social y romántica.

—Pero espera…¿cuál es tu otra chica favorita? Dijiste que eran dos… —Se atreve a preguntar, ya que la curiosidad la supera. Apoya su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, dejando el otro sobre la mesa, sosteniéndole levemente el codo.

—Ah, la otra…probablemente venga junto a Gumi después, casi siempre están juntas, aunque no sé por qué.

—¡Darling-chan, ¿qué vas a pedir hoy?!

—¡IA, justo estaba hablando de ti!

—Eeeeh, ¿en serio? Eso me hace feliz…

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí, que pienses en mí me hace feliz!

Luka carraspea para detener el meloso ambiente que se ha comenzado a formar frente a ella. Lily se disculpa y pide postres para ambas. La pelirrosa ya le ha dicho que no bebe, así que la única opción restante era pedir algo dulce o salado; y presiente que, a pesar de su apariencia, su amiga preferirá lo primero.

—¡Miku-chan, es tu día de suerte! Dos personas pidieron el mismo postre…¡Y es el que te enseñó Gumi! Es tu momento de brillar.

IA le entrega el papel con las órdenes y el número de la mesa. Suspira pensando que enseñar es una palabra que le queda grande a la explicación de la peliverde. Se pone en marcha intentando contener sus nervios, después de todo es su trabajo. Tardando más de lo que debería termina ambos postres, entendiendo en la acción a lo que se refería Gumi con "roca gigante". Coloca ambas copas en su bandeja y procede a caminar hacia la mesa indicada.

—¡Aquí está su or-! —Al levantar la vista las palabras dejan de salir de su boca, dando paso a un shock que la hace temblar levemente. Lily la mira confusa, intentado llamar su atención con su manos. Pero no la ve, lo único que está en sus ojos ahora mismo es la caprichosa imagen que se haya sentada frente a la rubia, mirando por la ventana con desinterés. —¡L-Lo siento, he olvidado las servilletas!

—¿Eh? Pero si las mesas tienen servilletas. Vaya mesera nos ha tocado ahora, de seguro es nueva por aquí, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Luka? —La rubia se gira para mirar a su acompañante, pero nota que esta no le responde. —¿Luka? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Luka?

Nota que la pelirrosa se haya petrificada, su cuerpo está tenso, y el brazo que se mantenía apoyado sobre la mesa ahora está presionando con sus dedos y uñas el brazo en el que apoya la cabeza. La rubia la llama, pero no hace caso, está demasiado choqueada pensando que aquella particular voz no ha sido una alucinación suya.

—¡Luka, pedazo de idiota, tu brazo está sangrando! —Lily desarma su posición bruscamente, tomando rápidamente un montón de servilletas para apoyarlas sobre las heridas que se ha hecho la pelirrosa.

—Ah…yo…no me di cuenta… —Dice al fin saliendo de aquel momento de trance, extiende más su brazo para que la rubia pueda limpiarle la sangre correctamente, siendo regañada entre palabras preocupadas e insultos. —Así que esto significa tener un amigo…

—¡No es momento para decir idioteces! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado antes?! Esa mesera y tú han estado bastante extrañas…Espera…No me digas que conoces a esa chica…¡Eh! ¿P-Por qué estás llorando?

—Ella…Ella es mí…No, era mí…novia…

—¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!

—¡Hey, darling! —Una bandeja le golpea la cabeza levemente a la rubia. —Estás haciendo mucho ruido.

—Ah, lo sient- —Una pieza de chocolate le invade la boca, impidiéndole hablar. La muerde un poco y prosigue—¿Esto no era para otro cliente?

—Sí, lo era, pero ahora tengo ganas de dártelos a ti. —Gumi le guiña un ojo cariñosamente, luego con sus dedos gira la cara de Lily, continuando. —Además creo que a tu amiga le vendrán bien.

—Gracias, Gumi, eres la mejor.

—Ya lo sé. —Responde la peliverde, lanzándole un beso antes de partir en busca de otra orden igual a la que ha entregado "por error".

—¡Darling-chan! —IA aparece segundos después, golpeando la cabeza de Lily con algo más suave que una bandeja. —Esto también le vendrá bien a tu amiga.

Lily termina con una bandejilla de chocolates y una caja de pañuelos extra suaves sobre su mesa. Con cuidado le extiende ambas cosas a Luka. Esta las recibe lentamente. Pasan un par de minutos en silencio.

—Luka, ¿te sientes algo mejor? ¿Puedes explicarme aunque sea un poco?

—Ella y yo estuvimos juntas hace cuatro años…Muy…juntas…

—¿Quieres decirme que lo hicieron?

—No lo digas de esa forma…

—Eh, pero a estas alturas es algo normal para hablarlo, después de todo ambas somos adultas y de seguro tú has estado con más de una persona… —Su voz comienza titubear al ver que Luka evade su mirada mientras un sonrojo se apodera de su rostro. —No me digas que…ella fue tu…¿primera vez? ¡Ah, lo siento! No quise burlarme con lo que dije antes…

—Lo sé. —Aún sonrojada, toma una pieza de chocolate.

—Así te ves bastante linda…¡Agh! No me lances chocolate en la cara…

—¡Darling-chan, aquí está tu orden! —La voz de IA salva a Lily de ser bombardeada por macizas piezas de chocolate.

—Yo no pedí un café helado…

—¿No crees que eso es lo que necesita ahora, Lily? —Le susurra con seriedad para luego perderse entre otras mesas.

—En serio…este lugar tiene el mejor servicio. —Suspira con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Como sea, ¿qué tal si me cuentas todo…desde el principio?

—Tardaré.

—No me importa, después de todo somos amigas.

Al final del Café, en la zona de bodega, Miku intenta controlarse en varios sentidos. Siente que su pecho duele más con el paso de los minutos, y que su respiración se vuelve irregular a momentos. No cree en lo que ha visto, y tampoco en el hecho de que ha huido. Las piernas le tiemblan levemente. Se cubre la boca con una mano, como para no dejar escapar el grito silencioso que la inunda en este momento.

—IA-chan… —Yukari llama a la desaliñada mesera desde la barra de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Yukarin? ¿Quieres un beso? —Pregunta inocentemente. La aludida suelta una leve risa.

—Me abstendré. Es sobre Miku…se ve algo alterada, ¿qué tal si vas a verla?

—Eeeh, pero no soy buena en esas cosas…

—Entonces dile a Gumi que lo haga.

Apenas la peliverde es informada comienza a avanzar raudamente hacia la zona de bodega. Cuando llega encuentra a Miku intentando contener sus lágrimas. La abraza. Nada más. La deja llorar. Pasados un par de minutos le limpia la cara y la obliga a recomponerse lo suficiente como para darle una explicación.

—G-Gumi yo, lo siento…no puedo, no sé cómo decirlo…yo, soy una cobarde…

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que te pasa, pero mientras trabajes aquí tendrás mi apoyo y el del resto del personal, ¡así que saca valor de alguna parte y haz lo que tengas que hacer! —Al decir esto le da una sonora y dolorosa palmada en la espalda, marchándose a la misma velocidad con la que ha llegado hasta ella.

—Que saque valor y haga lo que tenga que hacer…así suena fácil…No, Gumi tiene razón, por más que no lo entienda tiene razón…Si no cambio ahora no lo haré nunca, qunque ahora falta que convenza a mi cuerpo de eso.

Concluye mientras toma asiento en un banco, apenas puede mantenerse de pie, sus ojos se han enrojecido y sus manos también han comenzado a temblar. A metros de dicha lamentable escena Lily se haya escuchado atenta y seria la dramática historia de amor de Luka.

—Darling…¡Darling! —Gumi la llama pero la rubia no responde, intentando negarse a sí misma que está celosa le toca el hombro, apenas la rubia se gira le toma la camisa y la besa. La aludida parpadea un par de veces, intentando hablar. —Estás faltando a la ley principal del Café…Si no consumes no puedes quedarte aquí.

—A-Ah, es cierto… —Lily saca su billetera torpemente. —Entonces…tráeme un Green lips…quiero decir…un Mint Lips y otro café helado. Y el resto déjalo para cubrir alguna otra cosa en caso de que nos quedemos más tiempo.

—¡Gracias por tu orden!

—Eso te tomó desprevenida…

—¿Y a ti no te sorprendería? C-Como sea, continua, ¿qué pasó después de que su padre se enteró?

* * *

 ** _Si quieres decirme algo déjame una review o envíame un mensaje privado. Siempre acepto críticas, comentarios y opiniones; cuando estas son hechas con respeto, claro está._**

Quiero dar una curiosidad de la historia desde ya, y es que al principio pensaba ponerle nombres de mariposas a los capítulos. Pero esos nombres no sonaban bien, así que al final los reemplacé por unos más típicos.

Este se llamaba Mariposa pyrrhogyra otolais… ¿Y por qué? Porque es una mariposa mayormente oscura cuando miras su dorso y blanca con algo de rojo cuando aprecias su reverso ¿No es genial? Es justo como el amor de Luka y Miku en este momento, que parece muerto por fuera, pero que aún tiene vestigios de pasión si miras detenidamente. Era una buena mariposa para empezar la historia, creo.

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~**_


	2. Mariposa de incertidumbre

Hola, aquí Interval. Tardé más de lo que pensé en escribir el segundo capítulo; prácticamente descarté el borrador, así que tuve que hacer el capítulo desde cero. Gracias a todos quienes apoyan esta historia ya sea comentándola, siguiéndola u agregándola a favoritos. Espero que continúen disfrutando Broken Magnet, ya que ahora solo le queda un capitulo para terminar.

Especial agradecimiento a **Azhenet, cami-rin-chan, RedScars y Naeomy Megurine** por sus reviews. Todos sus respectivos comentarios me sacaron una sonrisa, lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar, leerles me da una satisfacción especial, porque puedo saber lo que les está haciendo sentir mi historia. (:

Ah, y a OSIRIS VALENSKY: Sé que comentaste…y entendí perfectamente que quieres que continúe la historia…pero honestamente no sé qué decirte, o si siquiera puedo decirte algo…de todas formas, espero que te guste el capítulo. (:

* * *

 **2\. Mariposa de incertidumbre**

Luka dio un sorbo a su café helado antes de continuar, después de todo estaba a punto de contestar algo que había evitado pensar durante cuatro años. La rubia la miraba concentrada sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo es que ambas habían terminado tan distanciadas y temerosas de la otra.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, lo siento, solo estoy intentando ordenar mis ideas un poco. —Luka le da otro sorbo a su bebida fría, uno más largo y pausado.

Pasados un par de minutos Gumi llegó para darle el resto de su dinero en forma de dulces, junto al estado de su cuenta. Al volver a la zona del personal le preguntó a Miku si sentía mejor, obteniendo un sí en forma de gesto con la cabeza. Tras eso la mandó de vuelta al trabajo, diciéndole sutilmente que se encargara de las mesas opuestas a las de su última entrega.

—Estoy lista. —Dice finalmente la pelirrosa al tiempo que cruza sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Soy toda oídos. —Lily se estira un poco.

—Cuando su padre se enteró comenzó a vigilarla constantemente. Obviamente no pudimos seguir con nuestro noviazgo de forma normal…aunque ya de por si no éramos normales para el resto…así que comenzamos a vernos a escondidas en mi apartamento. Un día Miku llegó más temprano de lo normal, su cabello estaba revuelto y su cara cubierta de lágrimas. Había discutido con su padre sobre…sobre mí, sobre que me amaba y no podía estar lejos de mí, sin importar lo que el mundo pensara… —La voz de Luka adquiere un tono amargo en estas últimas frases. —Por supuesto lo primero que hice luego de calmarla fue decirle que había hecho algo estúpido, que nada iba a cambiar por rebelarse contra él. Ella solo me miró, luego me abrazó, me dio un beso y me susurró que no había sido por eso, que simplemente era algo que no podía contener en su pecho, me rogó que no lo tomara como un capricho, porque realmente me amaba…ella…dijo eso…pero…

—¿Pero? —La rubia opta por insistir, aunque la voz de Luka se ha quebrado.

—¡Pero luego ella misma me desconoció frente a su padre! Ella me dejó atrás en el momento en el que más la necesitaba… ¡A pesar de que yo la defendí! A pesar de que yo…la amaba… —Luka se cubre la cara para tratar de controlar el flujo de sus lágrimas. Su compañera de mesa, por supuesto, no entiende nada.

—Luka… —La rubia duda, pero luego cambia de asiento para abrazar a la pelirrosa. —Entiendo que es algo duro, pero si no me explicas solo alargarás esto…

—Sí, lo siento. Esa día nosotras…lo hicimos…No fue la primera vez, pero sí la última. Cuando estaba amaneciendo nos abrazamos y entre lágrimas prometimos que nos buscaríamos…ya que éramos lo más importante para la otra. Fue entonces cuando sentimos golpes en la puerta, golpes bruscos que no cesaban. Miku me dijo que nos vistiésemos, yo le hice caso, no sin estar confundida por la situación. Después ella fue hacia la puerta, apenas quitó los seguros se abrió de golpe y una figura masculina se hizo ver: era su padre. La tomó por el cabello y la cacheteó un par de veces mientras le gritaba que no podía escapar de él. No pudo golpearla mucho, porque yo me lancé hasta sus brazos para que se separara de Miku. Al soltarla no dudó en golpearme a mí con un recto puñetazo hacia mi nariz.

—¡Pero que mierda! Tu nariz… ¿te la rompió? —Lily no puede evitar interrumpir, controlando su tono para no ser amonestada de nuevo.

—Afortunadamente no, pero caí al suelo retorciéndome, mascullando incoherencias y llorando. Me pateó un par de veces, hasta que Miku le tomó el brazo y le gritó algo. Por un momento sus manos empuñadas dudaron y ambos comenzaron a discutir...Honestamente no recuerdo que hablaron, el dolor y la sangre me tenían como en trance. De repente su padre se acercó a mí, tomándome bruscamente por los hombros para dejarme semi sentada contra la pared. Luego le gritó a Miku que yo estaba bien. No sé de donde saqué valor, pero le grité que lo denunciaría, qué no podía hacernos esto, que nosotras nos amábamos…Miré a Miku y le dije que si contábamos lo que nos había sucedido la policía nos apoyaría a nosotras…Pero ella giró su cara, ignorándome. Su padre rió y me golpeó de nuevo en la cara, diciendo al hacerlo que nadie me daría la razón por ser una maldita lesbiana…No recuerdo nada más porque me desmayé. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté de nuevo, pero apenas pude pararme decidí ir a la centro de policía más cercano…No obstante, mis piernas no se movieron…solo empezaron a temblar. Terminé llorando hasta dormirme.

—No puedo culparte… Pero, ¿Y Miku? ¿No regresó ni una vez después de eso?

—No, no volví a saber de ella. De todas formas habíamos decidido despedirnos y alejarnos de la otra, así que…al desenlace solo se le añadió la golpiza que me dio su padre. Yo creí que estaría bien, que lograría reponerme de alguna forma, pero tras unos meses empecé a tener pesadillas, a sentir en sueños el peso de los estigmas hacia mí y hacia mi relación con Miku. Comencé a desesperarme, a desconfiar y distanciarme de todo y todos, perdí mis escasas aficiones, mi carácter ambicioso y mis ganas de hacer algo con mi vida…Al final terminé mudándome hasta este distrito después de ver que las ofertas laborales para jóvenes abundaban, el director Kamui me reclutó cuando aún era una recién llegada y…supongo que puedo decir que me salvó del circulo vicioso en el que comenzaba a caer nuevamente…

—Hay tantas cosas que están mal en esta historia que no sé por dónde empezar a preguntar… —Lily suspira y guarda silencio por un momento. —¿Por qué enamorarte de una estudiante….cuatro años menor que tú? Cuatro, ¿cierto? Ah, no respondas aún, tengo otra duda: Miku fue tu primera vez, pero me niego a creer que con veinte años tu experiencia amorosa fuese nula…

—No lo sé, ¿tú podrías decir por qué estás enamorada de una camarera que le coquetea a todos sus clientes?

—Sí, sí…tienes un punto ahí… —La rubia se encoje de hombros, no puede rebatir eso. —El amor es amor, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Y es cierto que tenía algo de experiencia, pero con chicos…Me di cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas en mi último año de preparatoria…Llevaba varios meses saliendo con un chico, era agradable en muchos sentidos; tiempo después me di cuenta de que más que amor lo que sentía era respeto y admiración. Era época de exámenes finales y como de costumbre estábamos estudiando en su habitación…hasta que…

—¡Bien! No des más detalles, el espíritu de la apasionada juventud los atacó y ambos…Pero espera, dijiste que tu primera vez había sido Miku…

—Si tan solo me dejaras terminar. Es cierto que perdimos el objetivo original de nuestra reunión en su casa, pero esa era la primera vez que ocurría, por lo mismo mis nervios se convirtieron rápidamente en ansiedad. Pensé que tal vez si tomaba parte más activamente todo fluiría normalmente…Fui bastante idiota por creer eso…Cuando sentí que mis piernas eran separadas miré por instinto, y la escena que vi frente a mí se me hizo incomoda, no por nervios, sino porque todo mi cuerpo me decía que aquello no era algo que con lo quisiese…interactuar…

—Vaya forma de darte cuenta…

—Digamos que fue mi momento más extraño como adolescente...

—Y Miku la relación más extraña como intento de adulta. Como sea, gracias por confiar en mí, es bueno saber que me consideras dentro de tu círculo de amigos.

—¿Círculo de amigos? —Luka no puede evitar reír al destacar esa parte.

—¿Dije algo raro?

—No es nada.

—Eso suena sospechoso, pero te sacaré la respuesta en otra visita al Café…Ah, lo siento…dudo que quieras volver después de esto.

—Tal vez pueda volver aquí…en un tiempo…

Ambas salen del Café y se despiden en la estación, puesto que Lily toma la dirección contraria a la de Luka. Al llegar a su casa la pelirrosa cae sobre su cama cansada, suspira un par de veces y termina cerrando sus ojos. No quiere pensar más, la carga que ha dejado ir con su relato es demasiado para ella. Pero cree que la rubia tiene razón al decir que hay muchas cosas malas con su historia, después de todo ella fue una ingenua por creer que realmente podría hacer su vida junto a Miku cuando esta tenía solo dieciséis años. Se revuelve en su cama al darse cuenta de que la duda sobre el porqué de la acción despreciativa de Miku está creciendo en su pecho. Y eso se traduce en que al final quiere verla, necesita verla para obtener respuestas. Aunque sabe perfectamente que no tiene el valor para buscarla directamente, aun si sabe dónde puede encontrarla. Sin darse cuenta los días comienzan a pasar y poco a poco el deseo de encontrar nuevamente a Miku va hundiéndose entre su rutina.

Su reencuentro no había sido voluntario, y ninguna tuvo el valor para hablar con la otra, así que de nada servía tratar de verse otra vez. Con ese tipo de pensamiento Luka decidió continuar su vida, tachando como simple error del destino el haberse topado en el Café. No obstante este tipo de lógica no primaba en la mente de Miku, quien con cada día iba reflexionando más sobre los hechos tanto pasados como presentes, pensando en cómo adquirir valor suficiente no solo para defender a Luka, sino para defenderse a sí misma. Su relación no era un error, y eso es todo a lo que debía aferrarse para luchar, no necesitaba más razones para explicar por qué estaba enamorada de una mujer.

Con tal determinación Miku comienza a pasar algo de tiempo en el parque frente al Café después de terminar su jornada, con la esperanza de ver si Luka regresa con su amiga en otro horario. Una semana después empieza a pensar que la pelirrosa no aparecerá mágicamente solo porque ella pase treinta minutos sentada mirando a su alrededor. Así que ahora, luego de que ha pasado el tiempo, decide levantarse y dar un par de vueltas por el parque para planificar alguna otra forma de encontrarla. Cuando lleva un trecho significativo suspira y se detiene, no se le ocurre nada. Es ahí cuando escucha su nombre.

—Miku…

—Ah… ¡Luka! —Al girarse en la dirección de la que provenía la voz se da cuenta de que la pelirrosa está sentada en una banca con un libro en sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunta con algo de desconfianza.

—¡Te estaba buscando! —Miku detiene su tono efusivo al ver que a Luka no parece agradarle que se hayan encontrado. —Siento haber huido ese día del Café…Yo, no pensé que te volvería a ver…

—Yo tampoco.

—Estás algo…fría… —Murmura evadiendo su mirada. —E-En fin, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿te ha ido bien?

—¿Tu qué crees? —Luka suspira, su corazón está golpeando su pecho con fuerza, pero su mente está decidida a cabrearse por tener que enfrentar a la persona que más deseaba evitar. —No hay forma de que me haya ido bien después de ese día…idiota…

—Tienes razón…Soy una estúpida, aunque yo tampoco estuve bien desde aquello…Estás molesta conmigo, ¿verdad? —Miku intenta acercarse un poco más a Luka, esta se pone de pie solo para indicarle corporalmente que no la quiere más cerca. —Sé que lo que dije e hice ese día es contradictorio, ¡pero tienes que entenderme! Por favor, mírame…Luka…Yo te amo, y mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en absoluto en estos cuatro años. Desde el día en el que me gradué no he dejado de buscarte…Pero cuando fui a tu apartamento me dijeron que te habías mudado, y al intentar llamar a tu celular no recibí respuesta, incluso fui hasta tu trabajo a preguntar si te habían trasladado o si habías renunciado por otra oferta de trabajo… ¡Agoté los pocos medios que tenía, pero tu simplemente desapareciste! En un punto comencé a creer que tal vez me odiabas por no hacer caso a tus palabras ese día, y por todos los errores y momentos vergonzosos que te hice pasar en público…

—¿Por qué…? —Luka suspira con fuerza y continua, mirándola a los ojos. —¿Por qué esperaste un año? ¡Si querías que entendiera tus acciones, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en buscarme para explicarme?! Todos los días que le siguieron a ese fueron miserables…y yo me convertí en un puñado de inseguridad y desconfianza…

—Luka… —Al verla llorar Miku se acerca algo más por impulso. —Yo…tenía que sobrevivir a ese año. Era la única forma de poder librarme de él definitivamente…O eso pensé al principio, antes de que enfermara y yo terminase bajo el cuidado de mi madre otra vez…Quería estar a tu nivel, conseguir un trabajo y ahorrar dinero para que así pudiésemos irnos juntas a algún otro lugar y continuar con lo nuestro, ahora que lo pienso suena como un sueño de adolescente…

—Eso es porque eras una adolescente. —La pelirrosa se seca las lágrimas antes de mirarla de nuevo. Miku ha cambiado, no tanto en apariencia, sino en el aura que emana: una de temeraria confianza en sí misma. —Pero nuestra relación en general fue un sueño, Miku…y algunos sueños se vuelven enfermizos si los persigues demasiado…Nosotras ya no podemos volver a ser lo que éramos, incluso si nos hemos encontrado…

La voz de Luka pierde fuerza, pero no porque no pueda seguir hablando, sino porque los labios de Miku se acercan hasta juntarse con los suyos. No se resiste, pero tarda en reaccionar. La cálida y suave sensación del beso las envuelve a ambas en un espacio privado, en un mundo que es solo de ellas. Lentamente aceleran el ritmo hasta terminar en un apasionado beso que extiende su calor por sus cuerpos, exigiéndoles acortar aún más la distancia entre sí. Acaban envueltas en un abrazo delicado pero fuerte, separándose lo justo para recuperar el aliento y proseguir. No dicen nada, porque las palabras ya no tienen importancia. Ya no queda nada por explicar. Sin embargo, una inexplicable, húmeda y fría sensación llega hasta sus caras, extendiéndose en forma de gotas por sus cabellos. Se separan bruscamente por la sorpresa. Una mujer está frente a ellas sosteniendo una botella de agua, ahora, casi vacía. Les grita todo lo que ya han escuchado alguna vez hace cuatro años. La inseguridad va reviviendo en el corazón de Luka poco a poco. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, mira en todas las direcciones que puede, sin prever que Miku no está sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho para hacernos esto, ni menos para insultarnos de esa forma! —Exclama Miku, su respiración ahora está acelerada por la rabia.

La mujer avanza hasta ella, va a darle una cachetada. Luka intenta moverse pero no lo logra, está paralizada. Pero el estruendo del golpe no llega. Al mirar se da cuenta de que Miku está forcejeando con ella mientras le repite frases similares a la primera. De pronto la mujer le sonríe sínicamente y acto seguido pega un chillido de falso dolor. Saca su celular y le susurra que llamará a la policía. La pelirrosa alcanza a escuchar lo último, sus nervios la superan y termina tomando a Miku de la mano para luego correr. Cuando se han alejado lo suficiente la suelta y se gira para hablarle.

—Sé que estás enojada, pero si realmente llamaba a la policía nosotra-

—¡Cobarde!

—¡Sí, soy una cobarde! Porque ya no puedo defenderte ni cuidarte…porque me he vuelto una inútil… —Luka desvía su mirada, pero su rostro termina siendo desviado también por una sonora cachetada.

—¡Eres una estúpida y una cobarde, Luka! Si llamaba a la policía no hubiese pasado nada, porque somos nosotras las que estamos empapadas de agua, y un apretón falso es eso…algo sin una…marca…¿Luka? Ah, ¿te ha dolido? No quise golpearte así…déjame ver-

—¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi vida de una vez por todas, Miku! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué insistes en reprocharme algo? Nuestras vidas son distintas ahora…y yo…ya no soy más esa persona inquebrantable de la que te enamoraste alguna vez…

—Luka… —Miku la mira, por primera vez las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, cayendo libremente por sus mejillas hasta el suelo pavimentado. —Es cierto que ahora mismo no puedo ver a la mujer que amo, pero sigo creyendo que esa mujer sigue ahí, así que si vas a continuar tu vida espero que lo hagas con la dignidad que te mereces…

Dicho eso Miku se aleja en una dirección que Luka no alcanza a ver puesto que sus ojos están clavados en el piso ahora. Busca una banca, camina pesadamente hasta ella y se desploma. Sentada mira hacia el piso, tomándose la cara con ambas manos. Las lágrimas se escapan a borbotones por estas, igual que sus gemidos desconsolados. La rabia hacia sí misma es tan grande que no puede concentrarse en nada más. Se siente patética al estar siendo consumida por traumas del pasado. La soledad la abraza una vez más con sus frías y pesadas manos, adentrándose hasta el fondo de su pecho para tomar su corazón y apretarlo, recordándole una y otra vez las punzadas que sintió al gritarle a Miku, al abandonarla bruscamente en un intento disfrazado de ira que sabe que ella no ha creído en absoluto. Tras unos minutos se calma, levanta la mirada y trata de arreglarse lo suficiente para que no la miren demasiado en el metro. De pronto algo golpea suavemente su pie: es una pequeña cartera. La toma despreocupadamente y se da cuenta de que es de una marca renombrada.

—Oh, por favor, no hagas una escena como está aquí.

—Es tu culpa por engañarme con esa chica, ¡creía que solo ligabas con hombres!

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso te sientes menos hombre por haberte acostado con alguien que ha sido tocada por otra mujer antes? ¿Tan frágil es tu masculinidad?

—¡Maldita zor-aaaaah!

Luka presencia una certera patada en la entrepierna antes de notar que quien la ha propinado es nada más y nada menos que Meiko. Se pone de pie por la sorpresa, pero no hace falta llamarla ya que ella misma le da la espalda al chico que ahora yace retorciéndose en el piso y comienza a caminar en su dirección.

—Ah, vaya pedazo de imbécil…¿En dónde habrá terminado mi bolso? —Meiko va mirando a sus costados, cuando decide hacerlo hacia el frente se topa con algo mejor para ella que su cartera. —¡Ah, Luka, que oportuno encuentro! Oh, y tienes mi cartera también, eso lo hace aún mejor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ah, ¿lo viste? Solo era un hombre patético tratando de encararme una estupidez… ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están rojos…

—Es…alergia…

—En ese caso será mejor que te vayas pronto a casa.

—Eso es justo lo que estaba por hacer. Tenga, Meiko-san. —Luka le extiende el bolso, la castaña lo toma, pero junto con su mano.

—Deja de llamarme así. Ahora ven, te llevaré hasta tu casa.

—¿Eh? N-No es necesario.

Meiko hace caso omiso a las palabras de Luka y la arrastra hasta su auto, un modelo moderno negro, de aspecto ancho y con los vidrios polarizados. Camina rendida hasta la puerta del copiloto, pero esta no se abre. De pronto nota un cuerpo tras de sí.

—Luka… ¿puedes explicarme qué tipo de alergia te obliga a mojarte tan absurdamente el cabello y la ropa? —Dice Meiko mientras le arregla suavemente el flequillo con una de sus manos, tomándole la cintura con la otra.

—A-Ah…M-Meiko-sa-…Meiko…Yo…Ust-…Tú…Tus manos…

—¿Y bien?

—Es un poco…difícil de explicar… —Luka siente que la mano de Meiko deja su cabello para bajar hasta la manilla del auto, hace un movimiento que ella no había intentado y abre la puerta.

—Entonces entra y explícame.

Luka suspira, recordando los comentarios de Lily al entrar en el vehículo. Cuando ambas están dentro Meiko le toma el mentón y la obliga a mirarla, esto para secarle el cabello y la blusa que lleva con pañuelos desechables. La pelirrosa no se inmuta, pero sus ojos no pueden evitar bajar hasta el escote de la castaña. En un extraño juego de resistencia lo mira unos segundos para luego mirar hacia otro lado, y así hasta que Meiko vuelve a guardar distancia, enciende el auto y parte rumbo a alguna calle más despejada de tráfico, diciéndole a Luka que comience a hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia. Esta empieza a contarle de forma sintetizada todo sobre su nuevo encuentro con Miku, pero al llegar a la parte del incidente con la mujer solo logra apretar sus puños con impotencia. Meiko, al notar que su acompañante ha perdido toda motivación para seguir hablando, decide bajar la velocidad y entrar en un edificio cuyo único letrero señala "Estacionamiento Subterráneo". Tras aparcar en el nivel más vacío se gira hacia ella.

—Así que, si entendí bien, te reencontraste con esta chica a la que amas con devoción después de cuatro años, discutieron, luego se reconciliaron y entonces por algún motivo que no me estás explicando pelearon aún más severamente que antes, ella se fue…y tu quedaste en este estado de amante con el corazón roto…¿era así?

—Sí, supongo que sí… —Luka nota que el auto está detenido, pero no le da mayor importancia, pensando que lo más importante es que Meiko deje de mirarla inquisitivamente. —Una mujer nos lanzó agua cuando estábamos besándonos y…y yo…Ah, lo siento…No quería llorar…

—Idiota. —Meiko la abraza con fuerza, obligándola a corresponderle. Luka vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Su llanto dura menos minutos que antes, pero siente que al fin ha dejado ir esa extraña carga. Ahora se siente cansada, y la castaña lo sabe. —Será mejor que vayas a la parte trasera, Luka.

—¿E-Eh? Eso es muy repentino…

—Necesitas descansar.

—¡Ah, sí! Descansar…Sí, eso es lo que necesito, definitivamente…

Luka abre la puerta, notando donde están, pero nuevamente no le da demasiada importancia. Ya instalada en los asientos traseros se gira hacia los respaldos, murmurando "soy una idiota, una idiota pervertida". Meiko sale del auto para fumar un cigarrillo y beber un poco de wiski de una aterciopelada petaca roja. Se queda apoyada fuera del auto un buen rato, y otro tanto dentro del mismo. Mira su reloj: ya han pasado casi cuarenta minutos.

—Luka, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunta mientras se vuelve a colocar el labial. —¿Luka…?

Al girarse nota que la nombrada se ha dormido. Sale del auto para ir hacia la puerta trasera y poder despertarla. Al abrirla la figura de la pelirrosa comienza a intensificarle las ganas de no dejarla ir tan pronto como debería. Entra en el auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus instintos han cedido ante la escena y calmarlos con un acercamiento amistoso no le hará daño a ninguna. Estando sobre ella la mueve suavemente, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Se acerca hasta su oído y la llama nuevamente, esta vez nota que la pelirrosa se mueve levemente. Decide continuar con su nueva fórmula para despertarla y le lame lentamente el cuello. Al llegar a cierto punto con su lengua Luka despierta de golpe, dándose contra el interior de la puerta al hacerlo.

—Al fin despertaste. —Le susurra al oído.

—¡¿Meiko?!

—¿Sí?

—¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

—Tratando de despertarte… —Hace una pausa para sentarse sobre la pelirrosa. —Como las formas convencionales no funcionaban me vi obligada a usar otras técnicas contigo…

—Obligada… —Susurra mientras desvía su mirada, intentando darle un sentido a la situación en la que se encuentra. —Pero lo importante es que ya estoy despierta…así que…podrías…ya sabes… ¿levantarte?

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Quería saber la dirección de tu casa, pero eso ya no me interesa ahora… —Vuelve a inclinarse, quedando a centímetros del rostro de Luka. —Porque lo único que quiero escucharte decir ahora es mi nombre…

No alcanza a responder nada ya que los labios de Meiko cubren los suyos. En un intento torpe trata de romper con el beso, pero no lo consigue. Le duele la cabeza y está cansada, por lo que sucumbe rápidamente ante los movimientos de la castaña. Al separarse nota que es la única que está con la respiración algo cortada. Una vez la castaña ataca su cuello, susurrándole que ha escogido bien al no resistirse. Luka intenta ensamblar una respuesta pero las palabras se quedan en su mente, ya que su boca solo puede dejar ir leves gemidos de placer culpable. En un punto entre torturas suaves a su cuello y un trato excesivamente bueno a sus labios siente que las manos de Meiko avanzan por su cuerpo hasta reunirse en sus senos. De ahí en adelante solo decide cerrar los ojos y rendirse ante el resultado inminente: ha cedido completamente ante la mujer que yace sobre ella. Cuando una de sus manos cambia de lugar y comienza a pasearse por sus piernas piensa que ha sido un pésimo día para decidir usar falda. Sutilmente lleva sus manos hasta su rostro, para que al menos Meiko no logre ver su cara de vergüenza. Pero entonces, en el momento en el que siente los dedos de la castaña entrar, un repentino fragmento de recuerdo llega hasta su mente, sacándola de su contexto actual…o más bien, mezclándose con este.

— _¿Aquí está bien…? —Pregunta Miku mientras trata de hacer que Luka la mire._

— _S-Sí…_

— _¿Segura?_

— _Sí…¡Aah~!_

— _¿La última vez lo hice bien? Mis dedos son menos largos que los tuyos así que…._

— _¡Está bien! Todo está bien, así que…Miku… —Luka la mira y de paso la abraza. —Solo sigue…_

— _Sí, Luka._

— _¡Aaah, Miku! Aah…n-no tan rápido…_

—¡Aaah, M-Meiko…! Eso…de esa forma…Aaah…

—Eres linda cuando estás así, Luka.

— _No pensé que podrías poner una cara tan linda, Luka…_

— _Miku...Aaaaah~_

—¡Aaaaaah, Meiko!

—¿Pasa algo? Te ves extrañamente alterada… ¿O siempre te ves así cuando tienes sexo?

—No preguntes…Solo…sigue… —Luka dice esto convencida de que de todas formas Meiko no se detendrá. —Pero, si puedes, por favor…abrázame…

Al terminar y arreglarse lo suficiente como para volver a los asientos delanteros Meiko le pregunta por su dirección, aclarando que la idea de ir a dejarla a casa no ha cambiado. Una vez que se encuentran en las calles agrega que no piense demasiado en lo que ha pasado en el estacionamiento, y que mucho menos se le ocurra tratarla o actuar diferente en la agencia. Luka responde con monosílabas o sonidos leves, luchando para no dormirse de nuevo por miedo a terminar en un estacionamiento diferente.

En los días siguientes Luka actúa con normalidad frente a Meiko, volviendo incluso a llamarla "Meiko-san" para mostrarle un cierto respeto profesional. No obstante, le toma un poco de tiempo olvidar por completo la mezcla de experiencias que su mente armó aquel día en el auto. Aquel recuerdo, de entre todos, era uno de los más especiales para ella, puesto que había sido la primera vez que Miku realmente tomaba toda la iniciativa sin la necesidad de que ella se lo pidiese de forma relativamente explicita.

—¡Mi querida Luka! —Lily mezcla su saludo con un abrazo, al ver que no hay una reacción negativa se aparta con ademanes dramáticos. —¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Luka?

—¿Qué con eso? Simplemente me acostumbré…

—Eeeh, voy a ponerme triste por eso… —Acto seguido ríe, contagiándole pronto la risa a su compañera. —Hablando en serio, ¿ha pasado algo entre Meiko-san y tú? Siento que desde hace unos días la tensión sexual de ella hacia a ti ha disminuido…

—Debes estar imaginando cosas, yo creo que todo sigue igual que siempre.

—¿Lo estoy? —La rubia la mira fijamente, con esa expresión seria que indica que ya no puede escapar con alguna excusa barata.

—Lo estás.

—¿En serio? ¿Podrías jurarlo…por Miku?

—¿Por qué tienes que mencionarla ahora? —Luka suspira. No tiene derecho a ocultarle algo a la persona que la ha ayudado a tener una vida más alegre. —Bien, tú ganas.

Así es como termina contándole todo tras terminar sus respectivas jornadas de trabajo. Mientras Lily bebe sola en el bar, con ella comiendo los aperitivos que llegan junto a cada nueva ronda de tragos, le explica todo lo ocurrido. Parte desde Miku, reflexionando sobre el inexplicable impulso que tuvo para dirigirle la palabra. La rubia se alegra por saber que tuvieron una conversación digna, pero con el paso de la historia atraviesa una montaña rusa de expresiones faciales y palabras de asombro y molestia.

—Aagh, que envidia que Meiko te atacase en su propio auto… ¡Espera! ¡No! Eso no es lo importante aquí. —Lily pide una jarra con agua, llenando el vaso de Luka y tomándose de un trago el suyo. Tras recuperarse un poco de los efectos naturales del alcohol continúa. —Luka…desde que empezaste a contarme sobre Miku es que tengo una duda. Dijiste que ella es o era tu novia, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

—¡Tiene que ver! Es algo de mucha importancia… —La rubia hace otra pausa para beber una nueva porción de agua, luego se apoya en la mesa, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa. —Tú dijiste eso, ¿pero ustedes dos se separaron o terminaron?

—Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que originalmente nuestra idea era separarnos por el bien de la otra…

—Entonces… ¡Eres una infiel, una estúpida e infiel novia! —Exclama apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo. —Si no han terminado no puedes ir por ahí regalándote a Meiko cuando a ella se le dé la gana…

—¡Las cosas no sucedieron así! Y tampoco han vuelto a suceder…

—Y no tienen que volver a suceder. Luka…Miku aún lucha por ti porque probablemente se esté aferrando al hecho de que siguen siendo novias…No puedes hacerle esto…

—Dices eso pero, ¿qué tal si ella ha estado con alguien más en estos cuatro años? —Pregunta bruscamente, tratando de defenderse de la mirada acusadora de la rubia.

—¿De verdad vas a desconfiar así de tu primera y única amante? —Con esa simple pregunta Luka se ve obligada a apretar su mandíbula y puños, termina bajando la cabeza como arrepentida de tal acusación estúpida. —Luka, no sigas huyendo. Esa chica realmente se esforzó por buscarte, y ahora mismo debe estar pensando alguna forma para que estén juntas…O eso es lo que creo después de lo que me contaste hoy…

Las reflexiones de Lily no se alejan tanto de la realidad, aunque en los últimos días Miku ha hecho un estoico esfuerzo para no pensar en Luka, y menos volver a llorar por ella. Aun así, se repite constantemente que no quiere rendirse todavía, ya que siente que no ha hecho prácticamente nada para cambiar la actitud de su, ahora, negativa novia. Tras dar un par de vueltas en la cama se pone de pie bruscamente, se da leves palmadas en la cara y sale decidida a iniciar alguna actividad para no seguir nadando en ese mar de pensamientos agridulces. Al salir de su habitación nota que Rin y Len están sentados mirando y comentando asombrados el contenido de una revista.

—¿Qué puede ser tan interesante como para tenerlos a ambos ocupados? —Pregunta con gracia mientras se sienta en el sofá continuo al de ellos. Nota que los hermanos se miran algo preocupados, murmurando algo que no alcanza a entender.

—Nada, solo una revista con temática…rosa… —Dice Len en un intento por desviar el tema. Su hermana lo golpea sin piedad en la cabeza. —¡Hey, al menos lo intenté!

—Miku-chan, el contenido es algo que tal vez no quieras ver… —Añade delicadamente Rin.

—¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para no querer verlo? ¿Acaso son tips para separarte de la persona que amas? —Bromea, pero su rostro se vuelve serio al ver que es la única que se ha reído. —¿Exactamente que hay en esa revista…?

—Por suerte nadie aceptaría publicar algo tan oscuro como eso. Es un catálogo de ropa de temporada, pero lo que nos sorprendió fue la sección de lencería... —Hace una pausa para girar la revista en su dirección. —…Porque aparece Luka…

Los ojos y boca de Miku se abren a la par mientras contempla las dos fotos que ocupan las páginas. Acto seguido toma la revista con ambas manos y contempla varios segundos lo que tiene ante sí antes de poder reaccionar.

—Así que ha esto te referías cuando dijiste que nuestras vidas habían cambiado… —Murmura primero con un tono amargo, pero al avanzar las páginas y ver el resto de las fotografías aprieta la revista, añadiendo molesta. —Sí que has cambiado…poder hacer algo como esto y luego actuar de esa manera… ¡Eres una idiota, Luka! ¡Una gran idiota!

Termina cerrando la revista de golpe, levantándose con igual ademán y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta escucha como Rin y Len intercambian comentarios acerca de que no debieron mostrarle la revista. Se sienta sobre la cama, poniendo la revista sobre sus piernas para hojearla. Así es como se da cuenta de que la chica rubia con la que coquetea Gumi también es una modelo. Al llegar a una página en concreto su enojo desaparece: es un adelanto de sesión en la que aparece junto a Lily. Nota de inmediato que Luka parece mucho más natural al sonreír a diferencia de las otras fotos que ha visto antes, toca la hoja levemente con sus dedos, segundos después un par de lágrimas caen sobre los mismos. Se limpia rápidamente, recordándose a sí misma que se había prometido no volver a llorar, aún si esta vez ha sido por la dicha de saber que Luka logró avanzar en su vida en cierto sentido. Por impulso acaba tomándole una fotografía a esa página con su celular antes de cerrarla para devolvérsela a Rin y Len. Ve la hora: es tiempo de que parta a su turno en el Café.

Llega un poco más temprano de lo normal, por lo que se cambia tranquilamente. Al dirigirse a la zona de descanso escucha las voces de sus compañeras. Luego de saludarlas fugazmente toma asiento en un sofá. Gumi está de pie contando algo que al parecer es interesante para el resto, así que decide sumarse a tal charla en silencio. Minutos después, entre el relato de Gumi y los susurros explicativos de IA, se entera de que la peliverde ha comenzado a salir con la modelo rubia que ha visto antes junto a Luka.

—Y bueno, ahora que todo está dicho, ¡IA! Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿por qué le coqueteabas a Lily?

—¿Eh? ¿Eso? Porque cuando llegué aquí me dijiste que hiciera lo mismo que tú. —Responde honestamente la nombrada, sonriéndole ingenuamente.

—¡Eso no era tan literal! Pero… ¿en serio no sientes nada por ella?

—Nada en absoluto. Además, ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclaman Miku y Gumi al unísono

—¡Yukarin! —Responde enérgicamente, señalando con ambas manos a la chica, como si estuviese exponiendo un producto novedoso. Esta saluda solemnemente.

—¿Así que no lo sabían? Jaja, a veces pueden ser bastante ingenuas… —Dice tranquilamente Yukari, mirándolas con un reproche tierno, como si estuviese observando un par de pequeñas criaturas.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Esa sí que ha sido una revelación! —Tanto ella como las demás ríen y bromean un poco sobre el asunto. —Así que…nadie más saldrá con una insospechada relación amorosa, ¿o sí?

—Ajaja… —Miku siente la mirada de Gumi sobre ella. —Bueno, hace poco me reencontré con mi novia después de cuatro años en este Café…

—Bien, eso va más allá de insospechado…¡es una completa locura! —Acota inmediatamente la peliverde, IA y Yukari asienten con la cabeza al unísono.

—Pero… —Miku saca su celular y comienza a buscar la fotografía que ha hecho hace poco.

—¿Pero?

—Hoy me enterado de que…es modelo… —Dicho eso gira su celular, las tres se acercan velozmente hasta este.

—¡Es la chica que vino con Darling-chan ese día!

—Eres muy lista, IA-chan… —Yukari le da leves palmaditas en la cabeza, ya que la chica lo ha dicho como si fuese un gran descubrimiento.

—Así que Lily y ella realmente son amigas…Y yo que pensé que era alguna clase de rival…Pensar que me esforcé tanto ese día para competir con…la novia de alguien más…

—Jaja…

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? El turno ha comenzado hace un rato… —El supervisor aparece en el marco de la puerta para llamarles la atención, suena cansado y algo molesto.

—Ah, Kaikun, llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos hablando de un asunto muy importante. —Le explica Yukari con serenidad.

—¿Kaikun? —El chico peliazul suspira pensando que tal vez debió ser más riguroso a la hora de contratar al personal del Café. —Nada es más importante que trabajar…Así que…ya… ¡Waah, que linda!

—¿Verdad que sí, Kaichan? —IA ha tomado el celular de Miku para ponerlo frente a la cara del supervisor. —¡Es la novia de Miku-chan!

—¿Eh? Ah, yo…no quise... —Suspira para calmar sus nervios. —De seguro tú y ella han de verse muy bien juntas, Hatsune-san.

—¡Gumi-chan también está saliendo con una modelo, Kaichan!

—Eh, no me sorprende…

—¡¿Qué con esa reacción?!

—¡No, no! Quise decir que Gumi siempre se esfuerza por alcanzar lo que quiere…Sí, eso…Así que, felicitaciones...

—¿No deberíamos ir ya a trabajar? —Pregunta Miku, que siente que el supervisor ha olvidado el motivo de su visita a la zona de descanso.

* * *

 ** _Si quieres decirme algo déjame una review o envíame un mensaje privado. Siempre acepto críticas, comentarios y opiniones; cuando estas son hechas con respeto, claro está._**

Como dije antes, los capítulos originalmente iban a tener nombres de mariposas, así que toca explicar el nombre inicial de este capítulo, que era Mariposa glutophrissa. Esta mariposa es por entero blanca, como el estado actual de la relación de Miku y Luka, donde ya no hay nada oscuro, pero tampoco hay rastros de pasión. El blanco es un color limpio, y ahora que sus vidas son como un lienzo de ese color, ¿será que lograrán teñirlas del color correcto para volver a ser como antes?

 ** _Nos vemos en el último capitulo~_**


End file.
